


hole in my heart

by patchworklove



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, AU, Actually please don't, Gay, High School, It's not canon, It's past midnight, Multi, Peraltiago, dianetti, gina's the biggest peraltiago shipper here, he also has adhd fight me, i'm an emo, instead of being responsible i did this, jake peralta is bi, my stomach hurts, teen!peraltiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchworklove/pseuds/patchworklove
Summary: "gina? jake killed your fish.""seriously? my god, amy, i thought you were gonna help him?! aren't you two practically married?!""we're not dating!"or: 5 times amy says her and jake aren't dating and the one time she does





	hole in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is me being tired and wishing i had a significant other that's not ldr and drifting away from me. i hope it's not bad.

_i. the motorcycle scenario_

amy santiago is mad at rosa diaz.

rosa is a year older than amy and her best friend jake peralta. rosa was about to start her junior year and needed to fix the flat tire on her dad's old motorcycle as a means of transportation. jake also /very conveniently/ lost a bet to rosa, and fixing her bike was the way to make it up to her. unfortunately, jake has no fucking idea what he's doing and called amy because she /also very conveniently/ knows how to change a tire and lives next door to jake.

amy just wanted to read the rest of harry potter and the half-blood prince before she started the summer reading project for honors english next year. (she thinks that she's procrastinating, and her brothers tease her for it since school got out a week ago.) but, like all things involving jake, he disrupts her plan. she decides to finish the book before bedtime instead of doing the daily crossword that night as she begrudgingly made her way over to help jake.

"hey amy, you look-" jake drawls out the last syllable of her name and she gives him a glare.

"not now, peralta."

as the two are fixing the tires, they talk about the little things that happened over the past week. unfortunately (but not to amy), jake's boyfriend elliot broke up with him since he's moving to a different state. he's also pulled three all-nighters watching ALL the die hards for the past few nights. amy's not exactly surprised. it's his coping mechanism for when he misses someone (e.g. his father and most recently, his ex)

"what about you?" jake asks.

"oh, uh- procrastinating on the summer assignment for english and history and reading harry potter. again." amy replies.

"amy santiago?! procrastinating?! how shocking! i thought you would've started reading for the assignments the minute we got out of school??" jake sarcastically says. 

amy jokingly nudges him. jake's made jokes about her nerdiness for years ever since he moved into her neighborhood in her first grade and his second grade. she ended up skipping fourth grade and now the two of them are in the same level (technically amy's in rosa's grade since she completed acceleration courses throughout her freshman year)

she doesn't mind the comments and banter when it comes from jake. she trusts him enough to know that he wouldn't ever dare to intentionally make fun of her for being a nerd.

-

when rosa comes by later that afternoon with her girlfriend gina linetti to pick up her motorcycle, they get invited in by ms. peralta, who leads them to the kitchen. they walk in on jake making stupid faces and blowing bubbles into his chocolate milk ("how the _fuck_ is he a fifteen year old and  _why_ exactly do you hang out with him?" "dunno. he's fun to be around. aw, look at them. they're so cute")

"PERALTA" gina yells.

the milk splashes on his face and amy's crying out of laughter.

"gina, hi! hello to you too, rosa! you can go check out your bike in the garage if you want."

jake leads rosa out, and gina grabs a chair and pulls it to the opposite side of amy.

"how did you manage to end up dating jake? he's a mess and a half. actually wait, _scratch that-_ three messes and a half."

amy feels offended and highly uncomfortable that gina would think that they're dating. they've been best friends for years! plus, jake hasn't liked a girl since sixth grade and she's pretty sure that jenny gildenhorn being the one to come up to jake and tell him that sophia wants to break up has probably still screwed him over. he takes things VERY heavily.

_he's bisexual. you still have a miniature chance. hopefully._

"i'm good at reading faces and you're definitely in love with that idiot." gina laughs. 

she knows that gina doesn't actually mean that jake's an idiot. they've been friends since they were in the same third grade and gina would help him fake all of his assignments.

" _we're not dating!_ and don't call him an idiot!"

"whatever you say, toodles."

_ii. the study hall episode_

jake and amy had the same second period that year: spanish one. amy was glad that her and jake had that one class together. all the juniors in her advanced classes didn't like her because she was too uptight and had the highest gpa out of all the juniors. (he may or may not have convinced amy to take the spanish class as an easy a since she was taking all of these ap classes and so that she had company.)

right before spanish started on all days except fridays, there's study hall. the school basically translated it into "quiet free period" so that the school board wouldn't get mad. (principal mcgintley wasn't very good at his job.) during study hall, amy would review what her day would look like and the homework and tests upcoming. she would check her homework and look at her flash cards for any tests or presentations.

however, the students had just gotten back from winter break and amy didn't have any homework or tests or presentations upcoming that her teachers told her about. she didn't have any games on her phone so there was no point in taking that out right now. 

she leaned over her desk and poked jake with the eraser end of her pencil.

amy apologized when she saw jake get startled and his phone lightly clink onto the desk.

"i don't have anything to do. help me out here! i'm not exactly a hip teenager."

jake softly laughs. "i know just the thing."

he types something into his phone and then shows it to amy.

_a harry potter quiz._

she smirks. jake knows her really well.

-

"THERE'S NO WAY I COULD'VE GOTTEN THAT ONE WRONG!" amy screams.

"ms. santiago, is there something you would like to share with the class as you have disrupted the peace of the classroom?" mr. cozner asks.

"i- uh-"

"next time you and your boyfriend decide to get into a match please go out in the hall." 

" _we're not dating!_ " amy yells again.

"ms. santiago." mr. cozner warns.

"i smell bullshit." gina, who's also in their spanish class, says as she'd tapping away on her phone.

"ms. linetti try not to swear in my classroom." 

amy just groans and starts reading over her bullet journal for the last ten minutes of the study period.

_iii. the sadie hawkins fiasco_

"i need your help." amy says when she approaches gina and rosa's lunch table a week later. they're sitting with gina's step-brother and another one of jake's close friends, charles boyle. charles was graduating that year and was planning on going to culinary school.

"what for?" rosa asks.

"i wanna ask jake to sadie hawkins."

"finally gonna admit that you and jakey are boning?" gina laughs.

amy ignores her this time and focuses her attention on charles, who has given her the inspiration of asking him through what he loves most: teenage mutant ninja turtles and die hard. she spends a few days contemplating which one to use and eventually settles on going with die hard since she has actually seen the movies and knows which lines are his favorites. (she also buys him some ninja turtle dvds to keep him away from her house over the weekend that she works on the poster.)

a week before sadie hawkins, amy knocks on jake's door right after school. she sacrificed her after school finals studying (why does it have to be right before the dance?) to do this and although her family is teasing her about it, she doesn't regret anything as jake says yes and the two of them eat left over ramen while sitting on the couch together sharing a blanket. (it's january and in the middle of winter, leave them alone.)

gina sneaks into the house that evening and takes a few candid shots of them in the blanket, and also makes jake and amy do a photoshoot for sadie hawkins. ("my 11k instagram followers deserve this content!")

-

when sadie hawkins comes around, jake and amy end up meeting rosa and gina at the local diner, along with all of their parents. rosa and gina aren't as affectionate since rosa still hasn't come out to her parents yet (and the linetti-boyle family understand, so they attempt to stay away from the diaz family for fear of their mouths getting rosa in trouble.)

karen peralta is happy that jake's going to this dance. it's his first dance! (he didn't attend the eighth grade dance because he was on vacation, elliot didn't want to go to dances even though jake wanted to for both homecoming and sadie hawkins, and during homecoming in october he got sick.) she's probably even more excited than the linetti-boyle family combined.

karen takes too many photos of jake and amy, and jake briefly considers asking one of the linetti's to buy his mom a drink so that she would stop taking pics, but thankfully karen's phone dies and the group are finally off to sadie hawkins (albeit an hour late)

amy doesn't think much of her crush on jake anymore. she's certain that it's gone away since the two of them will be nothing more than best friends. when she suddenly feels very warm after jake asks her to slow dance, she passes it off as all of the body heat getting to her.

they split up after the slow dance so that jake can find charles and she runs into gina and rosa. gina's immediate response is "gonna admit it yet?"

amy shrugs. "i don't even like him like that. he's just a friend. _we're not dating._ "

_iv. the goldfish incident_

gina buys a goldfish during winter break the following year. she got a job as a grocery store cashier and the minute she got her first paycheck, she squandered it. she also bought herself a new phone, rosa a new helmet, jake a new backpack, and amy some notebooks. (believe it or not, gina linetti actually cares about amy.)

when spring break rolls around, the linetti-boyle family is going on vacation to aruba and gina has to leave her fish behind. 

she leaves it with jake since it's the closest house to her. (although gina knows that amy lives right next door and would be more responsible with it) amy finds out all of this when she walks into the peralta household for their weekly tv and ramen and sees jake with the fish on the kitchen island. (she's seen worse over the past nine years that she's known jake.)

amy helps out with the fish anyways, because she's not a rude person and it's gina's way of coping with rosa moving to canada for the rest of her senior year. jake, on the other hand, kills gilbert two hours after amy arrives which is approximately 54 hours since he has received said fish. she finds out when she hears jakes blood-curdling scream. he dropped the fish and also cut himself with the glass on the tank. the carpet is now wet from the water and jake's blood and the fish stops flopping around.

amy's trying hard not to panic.

she starts with jake's wound and asks him to put pressure on the wound. she cleans up the glass and puts towels on the carpet within five minutes and ushers jake outside and into her car so that she can drive him. paramedics might not come fast enough and she doesn't know how deep the cut is, so despite the fact that she is 15 and it's illegal for her to get her permit, she drives anyways and is /luckily/ not pulled over. she calls ms. peralta from jake's phone to tell her what happened and to come to the hospital asap.

jake's cut luckily wasn't too deep and the doctors are able to stitch him up. while jake's waiting to get discharged and his mom is signing papers, she calls gina.

"gina? jake killed your fish."

"seriously? my god, amy, i thought you were gonna help him?! aren't you two practically married?!"

" _we're not dating!_ "

gina's pissed about her goldfish but she quickly gets over it when she finds out that jake is in the hospital and that amy illegally drove a car.

"at least your boyfriend's okay.

she rolls her eyes and tells her goodbye before hanging up on her.

_v. prom_

prom rolls around the corner for amy santiago since she's a senior and she gets special permission to take jake to the dance. ever since last year's sadie hawkins, she's made it a point to go with jake and it's gotten to the point where jake and amy don't even ask each other whether they want to go or not.  _they just go._

gina always laughs at them.

"can i ask you something?" amy asks when the two of them are cuddled up during their weekly tv and ramen. she can't remember when or how it started, it just did, and it's the one thing she's always excited for every week. she's not looking forward to graduation because she's going to miss seeing jake around all the time.

"yeah, what's up?" he shifts his position so that's he's sitting upright now, while amy's now lying on his lap.

"why haven't you dated anyone after you and elliot broke up?"

jake scratches his head. "to be honest, i don't actually know. a few guys and girls would ask me out but i would always turn them down. i guess i wasn't interested. what about you? why haven't you dated anyone ever?"

"i focused on school almost 24/7 and no one likes me because i skipped two grades and that i'm the biggest nerd."

"that's just them being dumb, ames. you're smart, and beautiful and talented. the boys at your college next year are probably going to love you!"

~~amy blushes.~~

"i'll always be here for you, i promise. if college boys break your heart they won't know that jake peralta is your secret weapon!" jake laughs.

he runs through her hair and she soon starts feeling drowsy.

she's safe. she trusts him. she loves him.

oh.

she **loves** him.

-

at the prom, she starts to feel anxious, so she grabs onto jake's hand and he squeezes her hand firmly to assure her that he's there. 

when the two of them go to get their photos taken at the prom, the photographer tells them what a cute couple they are and amy's brain is on the defensive and responds with a laugh and a classic " _we're not dating._ "

she had to blink twice when she notices the small pout on jake.

after the prom, she gives him a really tight hug and he tells her goodnight and to sleep well.

except she can't sleep. 

she thinks about all the times that people (mostly gina) have insinuated that she and jake were a couple and she was very defensive about it. and that's when it hits her. they are dating.

they have dinner together every week. they talk to each other about their personal lives. they hold hands. even if they're best friends, no two best friends cuddle each other the way they do.

they **are** dating.

_vi. 4am_

amy has not slept at all. after she's realized the truth, she runs to the peralta house (somehow without her family noticing) and grabs the key in the plant pot outside the front door. karen's at the night shift today since it's a saturday night (er- a sunday morning) and it's just jake in the house.

she can hear the tv faintly play die hard and as she walks into the living room, she sees that jake peralta is also awake. 

"jake."

"amy? it's four am, what's up?"

"i love you."

"i love you too ames but-"

"no i mean like"

she cuts herself off to kiss him.

"like that."

he kisses her back.

"i love you too. also like that."

they laugh at each other and then cuddle at the couch while jake's finishing die hard, and amy's starting to fall asleep.

-

when they wake up past noon, the two of them look at each other and smile. they love each other. they're always going to be jake and amy.

amy sits up and stretches before going up to make breakfast (even if it's already past noon and her system is against that. she doesn't care anymore.)

jake follows suite and grabs his phone from the wall plug-in. he's calling someone.

he's calling gina.

"hi. amy has something to say to you."

she's blushing as jake hands her the phone, and she gives him a peck.

**"we're dating."**

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like three hours and i'm v sleep deprived but i love jake peralta and amy santiago and i'm so happy they're married and have a s6 coming
> 
> follow me on twitter: poisonroyale


End file.
